Kevin and Double D: Sex, Love, Betrayal, and a Baby
by bigredfox10
Summary: Kevin is dating Nazz,but he also has secret feelings for Double D. One evening,Kevin and Double D accidently get locked up in the library,which cause a hot, intimate moment between them. But after they were finish having sex,Kevin did something that may ruin his chances with the nerd.Could Kevin try to convince Double D that he still loves him,despise what happened in the library?
1. Chapter 1

**Disclaimer: I do not own Ed, Edd, and Eddy.**

**Hi, everyone! This is my 1****st****Ed, Edd, and Eddy story featuring Kevin and Double D (AKA. Edd).**

**Anyways, Enjoy!**

It was a pretty awesome day at Peach Creek High School. Kevin, the school's jock and best football player, was walking down the hallway with his head cheerleader girlfriend, Nazz. They were getting ready to go to their final class of the day. Nazz, to her Algebra class and Kevin, to his History class.

"Bye, Kevs, I'll see you later." she waved her goodbyes to him once she entered her class.

"Alright, see ya later, too, Nazz." he also waved back to her.

While Kevin was walking to his class, he turned the corner and bumped into the smartest, yet weakest boy named Double D, who was busy reading his book. He dropped his book and he quickly picked it back up, not aware of the angry red-haired teen in front of him.

"Hey, you dork! Watch where you're going!" he snapped in fury.

"O-O-Oh, dear, I-I-I'm so sorry, Kevin. I wasn't watching where I was going. I was just fascinated by this interesting piece of literature and…"

"Blah, blah, blah! Who fucking cares!" Kevin rudely interrupted. "Just get the fuck outta my way, nerd." he shoved pass the raven-haired teen and went on to his History class.

"O-O-Okay, Kevin. I-I-I guess I'll see you in class, then." Double D said quietly as he watched the red-headed jock walk away.

Kevin was sitting in the back of the classroom with his right hand supporting his head. He tried so hard to stay up and listen to his teacher's lectures, but it was too damn boring for him. He gazed the room to see Double D, who was sitting in the front of the class, writing down _everything_ that their teacher was saying.

"Geez, what a total geek! No wonder why everyone picks on him." he thought with an amused smile.

About 30 minutes later, the bell rung, signaling that class is over and that it was time for everyone to go home. But before class let out, their teacher, Mr. Lee gave them their homework assignment. Their assignment was to type a 3-page essay on the Renaissance. Everyone, except for Double D, groaned and scoffed as they left out the classroom.

"Aw, man, why did that bastard have to give us homework? Especially a 3-page essay that is due tomorrow!" Kevin complained to himself as he walked down the hall to spot his girlfriend going through her locker.

"'Sup, Nazz."

"Oh, what's up, Kevin?"

"Nothing much, except I got a fucking 3-page essay I gotta do on the Renaissance that is due tomorrow."

"Oh, bummer, dude." she said in a joking, sympathy tone. "Well, I hope you do well on it. But if you want my suggestion, you could go to the library and do some research on the Renaissance on the computer. It has lots of info on it and you get to finish your paper on time."

"Hm, the library, huh? Okay, I'll go there right now before it close. Thanks for the help, Nazz." he hugged her before he walked down to the library.

"You're welcome, Kevin. I'll see you tomorrow." she said as she walked out of the school to go home.

**xxxxxx**

Kevin gingerly walked inside the huge, spaced-out library. He went towards the computer room, which was located way in the back. He placed his backpack down on the floor and sat at one of the computers. He went on Google and typed in the Renaissance in the search engine. He waited until it pulled up a whole variety of selections.

"Man, there's a lot of websites!" the red-headed jock exclaimed while he strolled down each one. "Now, which one should I choose?"

Kevin strolled down until he found the website he was looking for. He clicked on it and the information on the Renaissance came up.

"Bingo, I hit the jackpot." he said with a victorious smirk.

While the red-haired teen was busy with essay, he heard the sound of someone else getting on the computer, two seats away from him. Out of curiosity, he looked through the corner of his eyes to see who it was. Unfortunately, it's the person he didn't want to see.

"Oh, great, it's _him_." Kevin sneered below his breath.

Said person noticed Kevin's presence and he went over to his computer to greet him.

"Salutations, Kevin. My, this is a splendid evening for doing our essays. Don't you agree, Kevin?" Double D greeted his fellow classmate in glee.

"Meh." Kevin managed to say, concentrating more on his essay than on the annoying raven-haired geek next to him.

Double D looked over at Kevin's computer and noticed that Kevin was not _actually_ typing his essay in his _own_ words.

"Umm, Kevin, are you copying and pasting your essay?" he asked with a raised eyebrow.

"Um, no, I'm watching porn. Man, of course, I'm copying and pasting. Fuck, why don't you mind your own damn business?" the jock snapped angrily.

"I have you know, Kevin, is what you are doing is wrong and illegal. Copying and pasting someone else's work and claiming it as your own. For shame, Kevin, for shame." the nerd scolded him as he shook his head in disgust.

"Look, dork, I don't have time listening to you bitch about what is right and what is wrong. As long as I turn in my essay, then I don't give a damn how I get it." Kevin argued back.

"Fine, Kevin, do whatever you want. See if I care. But don't you come crying to me if Mr. Lee reads your essay and finds out that you have been copying and pasting." Double D warned, raising his hands up in defeat as he walked back to his computer to finish his essay.

"Heh, whatever, man." Kevin rolled his eyes, not even caring about the warning that Double D gave him.

After the jock was done with his essay, he checked over his paper before he printed it off. He collected his papers, placed them in his backpack, and walked to the door. Once Kevin walked to the front of the library, he noticed that no one was here, not even the librarian.

"Huh, that's weird. Where is everyone?" he questioned.

He pushed on the door, but it wouldn't budge. "What the hell?! It's locked!"

Kevin looked on the clock on the wall and the sign on the door. "Oh, shit, it's 6:51p.m. The library closes at 6:00p.m. Damn it, now I'm stuck in the fucking library with Double Dweeb." he rubbed his temple in a mixture of anger and frustration.

Once Double D was finished with his essay, he also printed off his papers and placed them neatly inside his tote bag. He walked to the front of the library to find the red-headed jock sitting on the floor against the door.

"Kevin, what's wrong?" he asked with concern.

"Ugh, the door is locked." the jock simply answered.

"Oh, my, this is absolutely terrible. W-W-What are we supposed to do?" the nerd asked in a panic tone.

"Why the hell you asking me? All we can do is just sit here and wait until tomorrow morning when the library opens back up." he replied.

The raven-haired nerd let out a disappointed sigh. "Okay, then. Well, we might as well make the best outta this." Double D sat on the floor next to the red-haired teen. "Do you wanna read some books?" he suggested.

"Look, man. Just because we're locked in the library, doesn't mean I wanna read some stupid books." Kevin stated.

"Well, Kevin. If you don't wanna read some books, I got some comic books that could occupy our time." the raven-haired teen suggested again while he unclasped his tote bag to pull out said comic books.

"Pfft, as if. I bet it some lame-ass educational comics or something?" he guessed with a bored tone.

"No, actually, I think someone like you would enjoy these." Double D showed Kevin the comic books and the jock's eyes widened in surprise.

"Woah! No fucking way!" He took the comics and examined them. "You got the new Superman: Man of Steel comics series 1-5. I thought they were sold-out."

"Yep, but I bought the last ones. I may be a, as some of you may call me, a nerd or geek, but I still enjoy regular things that other guys like." the raven-haired boy stated.

"Man, Double D, I was so wrong about you. I didn't even know you like this type of stuff."

"Well, Kevin, now you know." he said with a smile. "Now, shall we begin reading these awesome comics?"

"Hell, yeah, dude!" the jock exclaimed happily as he and the nerd began to read.

Kevin and Double D spend most of two hours reading the comics. They laughed and joked as they began to form a bond together. In fact, Kevin was beginning to see Double D in a different light, yet somewhat a strange attraction towards him.

Now, it is true that he and Double D had known each other for a long time, but he and Double D had a frenemies-type relationship. Not only that but, Kevin had a huge secret that he had been keeping from everyone, including his blonde-haired girlfriend. His secret is that he is bi, but he's mostly like boys, so that kinda lends him towards the gay side. He obvious never told anyone this because it will ruin his reputation at school. That's why he decided to date Nazz to cover up his homosexual front.

Kevin never intends to be cruel to the raven-haired nerd. He just did that because he was confused for his feelings for him. And now since Kevin is locked up in the library with him, he could finally have some alone time with him.

"Excuse me for disturbing you, but are you enjoying the comics?" Double D asked politely.

"Yeah, I'm enjoying them very much." he replied while he read the last comic.

After both Kevin and Double D were done reading all the comics, the nerd placed them back inside his tote bag. All but the one that Kevin still had in his hand.

"There, I'm finished. Here you go, dude." Kevin closed the comic and handed it to him.

But when Double D grabbed it, he accidently touched Kevin's hand instead of the comic. Both teens quickly pulled their hand back and immediately blushed, not even daring to make eye contact with one other.

"I-I-I'm sorry about that." Kevin said sheepishly as he rubbed the back of his head.

"I-I-It was nothing at all. You don't need to apologize for that." Double D assured, even though he secretly wished that he could touch the jock's hand again.

Just like Kevin, Double D also had hidden feelings for him as well. He didn't want to express his feelings for Kevin because he knew that the jock already had a girlfriend. That's basically why he never told him. But what Double D doesn't know is that Kevin was actually gay, just like him as well. Still, Double D pushed his feelings aside for the red-haired jock and instead, focused more on his education and home experiments.

"Oh, I forgot, I have to put the Renaissance history book back on the shelf." the raven-haired boy said, trying to distract his mind from the teen he secretly loved.

Double D went back to the computer table to retrieve the book. He used the ladder to climb up and placed the book in the top shelf. Unfortunately, while Double D was climbing down the ladder, he missed a step and fell off the ladder. Luckily for him, Kevin caught him just in time, but the impact of the fall made both teen boys fall on the floor with Kevin on top and Double D underneath him.

"Yo, Double D, are you okay?" he asked softly and caring with a light blush.

"Y-Yeah, I'm okay. Thanks to you, Kevin." he said with also a light blush.

They stared into each other's eyes and closed the distance between them as they kissed. Double D licked on the bottom of Kevin's lips, begging for an access inside his mouth. Both boys were heavily moaning while their tongues battle for dominance. After they were done making out, they pulled apart for some much needed air.

"K-Kevin…I…"

"Shh, don't say another word, dude. Just enjoy it." the jock purred seductively once he removed Double D's shirt.

Kevin immediately latched his mouth onto one of the nerd's nipples. Double D arched his back to feel more of the red-headed boy's touches. Kevin used his hand to pinch the other nipple, which made the smaller boy yelped.

"Mmm, Kevin, yes." Double D hissed in pleasure.

After both nipples were completely satisfied, Kevin then licked his neck, right down to the hem of his shorts. He tugged on the shorts and Double D got the message and lifted up his legs. Kevin stripped the nerd of his shorts and briefs and tossed them on the floor, leaving Double D in only his socks, shoes, and hat. Kevin, still cladded in his clothes, unzipped his fly to release his erect dick. Knowing that Double D was a neat freak, he used his own saliva to lube up his member before lining it up with the raven-haired boy's hole.

"You ready?" Kevin asked.

"Y-Yes, I'm ready, Kevin, but please go easy on me. This is my first time." Double D replied with a shy, bashful whimper, which turned on the red-headed jock even more.

"Okay, I will." was all the jock said before he entered the nerd's anus.

Double D let out a shaky scream as he felt himself being stretch out by Kevin's dick. The red-haired teen calmed the smaller teen beneath him by stroking his raven locks, which were sticking out of his hat. Once Double D was fully comfortable, he bucked his hips, signaling that he was ready for the jock to move. Kevin got the message and he began thrusting his hips. Double D immediately wrapped his arms around Kevin's neck and also wrapped his legs around Kevin's waist as he felt him pound deeply into his virgin asshole.

"Mmm, ohh, Kevin." he moaned out in lust.

"Damn, Double D, you're so fucking tight! But you feel so good!" he groaned while he kept fucking the raven-haired nerd.

Feeling Double D's erection brushing up against his lover shirt-cladded stomach, Kevin used one of his hands to grab his member and pump it. He matched the stroking of his hand to the thrusts. Double D was moaning and panting heavily as he was nearing his orgasm.

"Ahh, Kevin, I-I-I'm so close." he moaned.

"Mmm, me, too, dude." he grunted out, feeling Double D's cock pulsing in his hand.

After a few more strokes, Double D let out a light scream as he came all over Kevin's hands and both their stomachs. With his final thrust, Kevin released his load inside Double D's ass.

"Ahhh, Nazz!" Kevin shouted out.

"N-Nazz?" Double D questioned with a hurt expression.

After coming down from his climax, Kevin gazed down at the nerd and realized whose name that he called out. "N-N-No, Double D, it was an accident. I meant to call out your name, not Nazz." he tried to convinced.

Double D's head was lower down and he felt the tears pooled in his eyes. "Please, get off me." he whispered.

Kevin did as he was told and pulled himself out of the smaller teen. He then placed his now-limp dick back inside his shorts.

"Double D, you gotta believe me. I didn't mean to-"

"I DON'T WANNA HEAR IT!" he yelled as he gave Kevin a weak slap, which hardly hurt him.

Feeling hurt and used like a common whore, Double D quickly put on his clothes, gathered up his tote bag, and quietly ran to the back of the library, leaving a trail of tears behind.

"DOUBLE D, WAIT! DON'T GO! IT WAS AN ACCIDENT." Kevin yelled out to the retreating boy.

Double D just ignored him and continued running, never even once looking back at the red-headed jock, who broke his heart. He ran to the back of the computer room, tossed his tote bag by the wall, and laid on the couch curled up in a fetal position.

"Why, Kevin, why? Why would you make love to me while thinking about another person?" Double D thought to himself while he cried himself to sleep.

Kevin stood dumbfounded as he watched Double D run back to the computer room. He didn't bother to go after him because he didn't want to make the situation any worse. He touched the spot on his cheek where Double D slapped him and he felt very, _very _terrible about what he did. He sat down in one of the chairs to think about his actions.

"Oh, man, what the fuck is wrong with me? Why did I had to call out Nazz's name during my orgasm? Damn it, I am such an idiot!" Kevin scolded himself. "Tomorrow, I need to make things right before it's too late." he declared before he fell asleep.

**So, what do you all think?**

**A/N: I accept any kind of review, whether it is anonymous or logged in. Heck, you don't even have to log in if you don't want to. It makes reviewing much easier. And remember, the more you loyal readers review, the happier I get. :) :) :)**

**Please read and review!**

**Thank you!**


	2. Chapter 2

**Disclaimer: I do not own Ed, Edd, and Eddy.**

**Hi, everyone! Thanks for the reviews. Sorry that this story is late, I've started school, so I will be very busy. Also, I may not update my stories on time, so just bear with me.**

**Anyways, Enjoy!**

The next day, Kevin had woken up from his horrible slumber. He kept having nightmares of him betraying Double D by having sex with Nazz, with Double D watching the whole thing. Kevin let out a frustrated sigh as he mentally kicked himself in the ass for what he done to the raven-haired nerd yesterday night. He decided to do the right thing and go over to Double D, so he could apologize to him.

Once Kevin reached the back of the computer room, he found Double D still sleeping while he was in the fetal position. Kevin gazed at his sleeping face and saw the dried-up tear stains on his cheeks.

"Damn, I really fucked up big time." he said with shame.

The red-haired jock was bought out of his thought when he heard the door of the library open. The loud noise caused the raven-haired boy to wake up from his horrible slumber as well. He slowly opened his eyes to see the last person he wanted to see.

"Good morning, Double D." Kevin greeted sheepishly.

The nerd just gave him an evil glare in response.

"Umm…the library is open now, so…we can go now." the jock said nervously, seeing how the raven-haired teen was still upset with him.

Double D continued to give him the silent treatment.

"O…Okay, I'm gonna go now." Kevin said awkwardly as he walked back to the front of the library.

While Kevin was walking back up to the front of the library, he noticed that Double D was walking a few feet behind him. He also noticed that his head was down and he had an emotionless expression on his face.

Kevin really wanted to face the nerd and apologize to him for what happened last night, but he knew that Double D would never forgive him for that. Once the two teens have reached the front desk, they were approached by an elderly female librarian.

"Oh, my God, I am so sorry for locking you two boys in the library. I thought that everyone was out." she sympathetically apologized.

"T-That's okay. It was a minor mistake." Double D said quietly as he walked past the jock.

Kevin quickly exited the library, so he could catch up with the raven-haired boy. It was weird walking next to him, so he decided to break the silence.

"So, I'll see you in class?" Kevin said sheepishly while scratching the back of his head nervously.

Double D just walked past him with his head still down, not even bothering to answer him.

The jock just let out a big sigh as he followed the nerd to English class.

**xxxxxxxxxxx**

Inside the classroom, everyone had passed in their essays on the Renaissance. Then began teaching his new lesson on persuasive writing. Now, it was _extremely_ awkward for both Kevin and Double D to be in the same classroom together, but the red-haired boy got through it without making eye contact with the nerd. Ever since that incident happened, Kevin felt like a total bastard for calling Nazz's name while he was having sex with Double D. He just wasn't thinking straight once he hit his climax.

At school, Kevin pretends to be straight so that he wouldn't be bullied like Double D and the other geeks and homosexuals at school. In fact, he thought that dating Nazz would at least prove that he prefers girls over boys, but that didn't work. In other word, when Kevin was making out with Nazz, he never felt anything in the kiss than when he kissed Double D.

"_Damn it, I need to fix this. I need to tell that dork how I feel about him. But first, I gotta break it off with Nazz."_ he thought.

After about an hour and 15 minutes, the bell rung, which meant that class was over. Everyone exited the classroom, including Double D, who usually be the last person to leave class due to the fact that he always organized his things before he left. Double D's actions weren't a complete shock to Kevin because he knew that the raven-haired nerd wanted to get away from him as soon as possible.

To avoid seeing the raven-haired teen and to also make everything right, he decided to go to the football field so he could find Nazz. He went outside to the back of the school to find the blonde-haired girl practicing her cheerleading moves with the other girls. As he began to approach her, Nazz suddenly saw him and her face beaned with happiness.

"Oh, hi, Kevin. It's totally great to see you." she exclaimed.

"Yeah, Nazz, it's great to see you, too." he said half-heartily. "Um, listen, I need to talk to you about something…in private."

"Oh, sure, Kevin, no problem." she said.

The red-haired jock pulled Nazz aside underneath the bleachers, so no one would hear their conversation.

"Okay, Kevs, now, what is it you wanted to tell me?" the blonde-haired teen asked anxiously.

"Yeah, about that. It's not gonna be easy for me to say this without hurting your feelings, but…" He began scratching the back of his head nervously. "…I-I-I'm breaking up with you."

Upon hearing his words, Nazz was taken aback and speechless. She thought that he was joking with her, like he always does, but when she saw the serious look on his face, she knew what he said was real. Not wanting to show her tears, she composed herself and found her words.

"Why are you breaking up with me? Don't you love me anymore?" Nazz asked in a small whisper.

"Of course I do, but _only_ as a friend." Kevin answered truthfully. "But there is someone else."

"Who?" she asked curiously.

The red-haired teen took a deep breathe. "It's…It's Double D."

The blonde-haired girl was totally shock and surprised by his answer.

"I-I-It's Double D?" she asked uncertainly, trying to see if she heard hi correctly.

Kevin simply nods his head in response.

"So, let me get this straight. You like Double D?"

"Yep."

"So, does that mean you're gay?"

"Well, not exactly. But I am bi." he answered honestly. "But seriously, I am so sorry, Nazz. I thought I liked you, but it seems that I like Double D more. Please forgive me."

Now at first, Kevin thought that Nazz was gonna burst into tears and get angry with him, but she totally shocked him when she hugged him.

"Oh, Kevin, of course, I forgive you. I don't care if you're gay, straight, or bi. You're still my best friend and I appreciate you for telling me this." the blonde-haired girl said sincerely as she hugged him even tighter.

"No probs, Nazz." the jock said as he returned the hug.

"Well, Kevs, if you excuse me, I gotta get back to cheerleading practice." Nazz said as she pulled out of the hug and waved her goodbyes to her now-former boyfriend.

"Okay, see ya." Kevin said as he also waved his goodbyes.

Once the blonde-haired teen was out of sight, Kevin let out a big sigh of relief, knowing that Nazz took the break-up just fine.

"Okay, now that's settle, I gotta go set things right with Double D." the red-haired teen said with determination as he ran back inside the school to look for him.

Once Kevin was inside the school, he began his search for the raven-haired boy. He checked in the library, since Double D goes to it every day, but unfortunately, he wasn't there. He looked around until he saw two of Double D's dimwitted friends, Ed and Eddy, walking down the halls. He really didn't want to deal with them and their stupidity, but since this is a personal emergency, he had no choice but to approach them.

"Yo, dorks, have you seen Double D?" Kevin asked in his normal tone.

"No, why the hell do you need him? So, he could give you the answers to your homework again." Eddy cracked with a chuckle.

"It's none of your damn business, small fry!" he snapped. "Now, tell me where's Double D or else."

"Or else what? You're gonna whup my ass." Eddy said amusingly with a cocky smirk.

Getting annoyed, impatient, and super pissed off at the short teen, Kevin suddenly grabbed Eddy by the collar of his shirt and slam him against a nearby locker.

"Nope, I'm gonna _kill _your fucking ass if you don't tell me where Double D is!" the red-haired boy sneered angrily as he aim his fist at Eddy's face.

"W-W-Wait now, Kevin. I really don't where Double D is. P-P-Please don't hit me." Eddy desperately begged like a little bitch.

"Hmm, okay. I believe you." Kevin said as he let the short teen down on his two feet.

Kevin was about to walk away from the two teens, until Ed decided to speak up, since he really wasn't paying attention to the scene in front of him.

"Oh, oh, Kevin, umm, I think Double D went to his house." he said dumbly.

"You _think_ or you _know_?" the red-haired jock asked, knowing that the tall teen is dumber than a sack of potatoes.

"Umm…I don't know." Ed replied.

"Ugh, never mind. I'll just go check his house." Kevin groaned in frustration as he left to continue his quest to find the raven-haired nerd.

"Damn it, Ed! Why didn't you save something earlier before that jackass tried to beat my ass?!" Eddy asked/snapped.

"Umm…oh, oh, I know the answer, Eddy. Is it butter toast with lots of yummy gravy on top." Ed replied with a goofy smile.

"Ugh, why the hell I even bother." Eddy said as he began to walk out of the school with Ed trailing behind him.

**xxxxxxxxxxx**

Kevin walked down to Double D's house. He knocked on the door and waited for a response. After about a minute, the door opened to reveal a raven-haired nerd, who was _definitely_ not in a good mood.

"Um, hi, Double D, what's up?" Kevin greeted nervously.

Double D was about to slam the door on him, when the red-haired boy stopped him.

"Wait, Double D, please! I have to talk to you. Please, man, this is important." he pledged.

"I don't wanna talk to you, now go away." the raven-haired nerd said as he slammed the door in Kevin's face.

Feeling defeated, Kevin walked away from the door. But he quickly regained his senses when he realized that he couldn't live with himself, knowing that it was his fault that he made Double D so upset with him. Puffing up his chest, Kevin turned back around, walked back up to the door, and knocked on it again. This time he was gonna talk to Double D whether the nerd wanted to or not.

**So, what do you all think?**

**A/N: I accept any kind of review, whether it is anonymous or logged in. Heck, you don't even have to log in if you don't want to. It makes reviewing much easier. And remember, the more you loyal readers review, the happier I get. :) :) :)**

**Please read and review!**

**Thank you!**


	3. Chapter 3

**Disclaimer: I do not own Ed, Edd, and Eddy.**

**Hi, everyone! Thanks for the reviews. Sorry that this story is late, I've have school right now, so I will be very busy. Also, I may not update my stories on time, so just bear with me.**

**Anyways, Enjoy!**

Double D was inside his house, listening to the red-haired jock beating on the door. He really didn't want to answer it because he fears that Kevin will hurt him emotionally even worse than in the library last night. Double D kept hearing him, pleading for him to answer the door so she could talk to him. He tried to ignore it, but deep inside the kindness of his heart, he decided to give the red-haired boy a chance, so he could talk to him and also to stop him from banging on the door before he gives him a headache. The raven-haired nerd took a deep breath before he hesitantly, yet slowly opened the door.

"What do you want, Kevin?" he asked in a stern, soft whisper.

"Look, man, I wanna talk about last night. I didn't mean to call out Nazz's name during sex, alright? I just…I just don't know how to explain it, but it was a stupid-ass mistake and I never wanna do that again." Kevin stated thoroughly.

"So, to sum up your 'so-called explanation', I was just a…how would you say it…a hit it and quit it." he said in more of a statement than a question.

"What! Fuck no! I would never think of you like that, man. I meant what I said when we were locked up in the library. I fucking love you, dork. And there's no one who could change that." he said with compassion.

"But what about, Nazz? Do you still love her?" Double D asked, hoping that Kevin would be honest and give him the right answer.

"Hell, no. I broke up with her today. Now my heart is only for you and not her." the jock answered truthfully.

Upon hearing Kevin declaring his undefining love for him, Double D's eyes began to pool with tears and he had a joyful smile plastered on his face.

"Do you…Do you really mean it?"

"Yes, Double D, I do mean it." He gently grasped his hands and looked him straight into his eyes. "I love you with all my fucking heart and soul. I would do anything for you, hell I would even beat the shit outta anyone who bullies you. I'm so sorry for that terrible incident. Please, forgive me."

At that moment, Double D had tears flowing down his cheeks in pure happiness.

"Yes! Oh, yes, Kevin! I do forgive you and I love you, too." He hugged him tightly, never wanting to let go.

Kevin pulled out of the hug and lifted the raven-haired boy's chin, so he could gaze deeply into his eyes. The jock was the first one to make a move to kiss Double D. The nerd immediately wrapped his scrawny arms around the taller teen's neck, deepening the sweet kiss. After about a few minutes, both teens pulled apart for some much needed air.

"Kevin, let's finish this in my room. Mother and Father would be quite angry with me if I make a mess." Double D said in a breathless tone.

"Sounds good to me. Lead the way, sockhead." he teased playfully.

Double D grabbed Kevin's arm and led him up the stairs to inside his bedroom. Surprisingly, the smaller teen pushed Kevin on the bed, got on top of him, and resumed kissing him. Obviously not wanting to be the submissive one in the relationship, the red-haired jock flipped Double D, so that he was on top and Double D was on bottom. They continued their heated make-out session until they broke the kiss for some air.

"Damn, dude. I didn't know you were like this." Kevin breathed out. "I guess you want me just as much as I want you, huh?"

"Yes, Kevin, I desperately want you so much. My cardiovascular system aches for you." he also breathed out.

"Your what?"

"My heart, silly. Now, Kevin, have you been paying attention in anatomy class?" Double D asked in a playfully manner.

"No, because I was busy paying attention to something more important…you."

"Aw, that's so sweet of you, Kevin. But your use of grammar is incorrect. It's_ someone_, not something."

"Heh, whatever, man." the red-haired jock shrugged it off with a smirk. "Let's just forget about school and focus on just the two of us."

"That sounds like an excellent plan, Kevin." Double D agreed as he placed another kiss on the red-haired jock's lips.

Wanting to feel Double D's bare flesh against his own, Kevin took off his shirt along with the smaller teen. He tossed them on the floor and began licking and sucking on Double D's nipples.

"Ooh, Kevin, t-t-that tickles." he giggled/moaned.

Knowing damn well that he was doing an excellent job satisfying his lover, Kevin decided to be a little kinky and bite on the nerd's left nipple. Double D let out a breathless, shaky yelp that turned on the red-haired teen. Kevin licked, sucked, and nibbled his way down from the smaller boy's nipples to the hem of his shorts. With the help from Double D, he tugged off his shorts along with his briefs, shoes, and socks. Once Double D was fully naked, Kevin immediately engulfed the nerd's erected dick inside his mouth.

"Ahh, K-K-Kevin, t-that feels so good." Double D groaned out while he toss and turn on his bed in pleasure.

Kevin continued sucking on Double D's cock while playing and fondling his balls. He felt the cock twitch inside his mouth, knowing that the raven-haired boy was going to explode. Not wanting him to cum so early, Kevin quickly removed his mouth from the length, which made Double D whimper.

"Don't worry, dude, you'll get your release. But now it's my turn." the jock sad mischievously once he removed himself from all his clothing and tossed them on the floor. "Alright, Double D, why don't you wrap your pretty little mouth around my dick and suck me off."

"Um, Kevin, I-I-I don't think I'm as comfortable at giving oral as you are." he stuttered shyly. "Maybe I could pleasure you some other way."

"Go for it."

Double D propped himself off the bed and wrapped his hand around Kevin's member. He began stroking it slowly, making the taller teen above him grunt and groan.

"Ahh, damn, dude. Pump fatser." he moaned.

The nerd obliged and he pumped the dick faster while he squeezed the balls to give Kevin extra pleasure. Feeling close to the edge, Kevin forcefully wiggled himself out of Double D's grip, which made him look at Kevin with confusion.

"Kevin, what's wrong? Am I doing it right?" he asked.

"Of course you're doing it right, but…" He lend closer to Double D's ear and licked the shell of it. "…I wanna inside you when I cum."

The raven-haired teen immediately blushed at the jock's statement. He was about to say something until Kevin suddenly flipped Double D on his back. He spreads his legs open and slowly, yet patiently inserts his cock inside the smaller teen's ass. Surprisingly, Double D didn't feel any pain this time, since they already had sex, so it didn't hurt as much as before. He gave Kevin a small nod, signaling that he was ready for him to move. Kevin grabbed a hold of Double D's waist and began thrusting inside him.

"Mmm, oh, Kevin, yes." the nerd moaned in ecstasy.

"Yeah, you like that? You like the way I fuck your sweet ass?" Kevin teased sexily.

"Yes, Kevin, yes! Mmm, go faster, please!" Double D begged desperately as he held on to the sheets of the bed.

The jock obeyed his lover's orders and he increased his thrusts, pounding him harder and faster than ever. After a few minutes, Double D couldn't take it anymore as he let out a shaky moan and came on both their stomachs. Following right behind him, Kevin let out a loud grunt before releasing his big load of semen inside the nerd's anus.

To keep the cum from flowing out of Double D's ass, Kevin quickly pulled himself out, lend over the counter, grabbed one of the test tubes, and shoved it up his asshole. Double D squirmed for a little bit until he got used to the test tube up his puckered hole. Kevin then cradled the smaller boy into his arms and kissed him on the forehead.

"I love you, Double D." the jock said tiredly.

"I love you, too, Kevin." the nerd whisper softly.

The two teens kissed again before they fell asleep, dreaming about one another.

**So, what do you all think?**

**A/N: I accept any kind of review, whether it is anonymous or logged in. Heck, you don't even have to log in if you don't want to. It makes reviewing much easier. And remember, the more you loyal readers review, the happier I get. :) :) :)**

**Please read and review!**

**Thank you!**


End file.
